undertaleau_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
SupportTale Sans
Introduction SupportTale Sans is a Sans from an AU named "SupportTale". After the war finished, the monsters were trapped underground for many years ever since. All of the monsters were so use to the underground that they didn't want to leave. But during this time however, the underground was attacked by a genocidal human. The monsters were powerless against them. The king, Asgore Dreemurr, had no choice but to free all the 6 human souls (Which he got from previous humans that fell down), and each soul went to one main monster (Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, etc.). When the monster obtained a human soul, they were powerful enough to kill the genocider, which they did. Asgore quickly got the soul of the genocider and lock it in another tube. Asgore needed the souls back in order to free the monsters. But everyone disagreed, even the queen. Asgore is the only monster that wants to free everyone from the underground. Story When Sans obtained the Kindness soul, he felt more powerful than he usually was. When the event of the human happened, the underground was once again peaceful. One day, another human fell into the underground. When they were at a bridge, Sans came across the human and was actually very excited to meet the human. He hasn't seen a human in a while ever since the attack occured. Sans introduce himself to the human nicely and asked the human what their name was. The human replied with "Frisk". Sans now realized that when he met Frisk, he must protect her at all costs. The reason for this was because Alphys built a machine for Asgore which was called "MM (Monster Manipulator)". Asgore used this machine on mostly every monster except Alphys and Sans. One day, Sans infiltrated Asgore's room without anyone noticing. While he was there, he found a jar with a soul inside. There was note on the jar which said "Determination". Sans was curious about the soul, so he took the jar and open it. The soul that was in the jar went into Sans. Now Sans currently possesses two souls, "Kindness" and "Determination". He sneakily left Asgore's room and went to go check on the human. when he checked Frisk, he realized that she was in a battle with Papyrus. Sans went in to protect Frisk as he promised. After a long talk, Sans convinced Papyrus to not hurt Frisk. Sans felt very proud and happy for what he did. One day, Sans found a glitchy portal in the "Snowy Forests". He was very curious about where it leads to, so he went through the portal and it closed behind him. The portal ended up bringing Sans to the "Anti-Void". He looked around and found a black but glitchy version of him. Sans approached him and greeted him nicely without any hesitation. The glitchy Sans refused the handshake and said, "Wh0 @re Y0u?" Sans introduced himself to him. The glitchy Sans replied with, "W3ll, Im 3rR0r S@ns, Th3 d3stR0y3r oF Th3 Au$. MaY I @sK whY Y0u ar3 H3r3?" Sans explained what happened and Error replied, "Oh, W3Ll, H0w stRaNg3." Error opened a portal to SupportTale and said, "W3lP iF y0u d0N't l3av3 in tH3 n3xT Flv3 s3c0nd$ I'lL b3 f0rc3d t0 3r@se y0u." After a moment, Sans replied with, "Hm... Fine, cya later!" Sans left through the portal and ended up back in "Snowy Forests". He was very confused as to what happened, but he kept the thought in his head. Personality Sans is usually the kindest monster in the underground. He really likes humans, in a good way. He only trusts humans that are on a pacifist run. Just incase if he doesn't know what run the human is on, he can just simply look at their appearance, or he can go back in time to see their past actions. If the human is on a genocide run, Sans no longer has trust and protection over them. Appearance Sans wears a dark blue jacket which has a gray hood. He still wears black shorts, but instead of wearing slippers, he wears dark blue shoes. Both of his eyes are a mixture with red and green. His left bad time eye is red and his right bad time eye is green. Stats ATK: 100 DEF: 100 HP: 500 Powers/Abilities: Bones: These bones are way faster than usual. Gaster Blasters: These Gaster Blasters shoot out a dark blue beam. The right eye is green and the left eye is red. Determination: Sans can survive longer in a fight even if his HP is less than 1. This also allows him to heal his wounds. Protect: Due to Sans having the Kindness soul, he can block any attack with his wrists, use a green shield to block any attack, and he can deflect any attack. Regeneration: Due to Sans having the Kindness soul, he can temporarily heal in a fight. He can also he regenerate parts of his body if theyŕe destroyed or ripped apart from him. Gaster Hands: This move was taught to him by Gaster, he can use any type of Gaster Hand attack and ability. Red Control: Sans has the ability to use red attacks (Bones and Gaster Blasters). When these red attacks hit an opponent, it either does great amount of damage and that amount of damage cannot be regained, or it automatically brings the opponent's HP to 1. Disable: Sans can disable any attack or ability for a full 24 hours, but Sans can only use this when the opponent has already used it before, or when the opponent starts the attack or ability. This may take a lot of energy to use. Shockwave: By stomping into the ground, Sans can summon a giant red shockwave from the tip of his foot. This shockwave obliterates any attack no matter what. This may take a lot of energy to use. Save: Due to Sans having Determination, he can use Save Points just like Frisk. But his are limited to 5. Once he uses all 5 of those Save Points, he can't come back to life using those. Fusion: This is not really an ability, it's just something Sans can do. Sans can fuse with SupportTale!Gaster to form into one being. His appearance doesn't change, he still looks normal except the fact that Sans has the lines on his face like Gaster usually has. Stats when "Fusion" is used: ATK: ? DEF: ? HP: 50,000,000 Transformation: When Sans has enough energy, he can absorb all of the 6 human souls whether their dead or alive and no matter where he is. When this is successful, colorful magic surrounds him. In this form, Sans is much more faster in terms of speed, attacking, blocking, and deflecting. Stats when "Transformation" is used: ATK: 1,000,000,000 DEF: 1,000,000,000 HP: 1,000,000,000 Abilities/Powers gained when "Transformation" is used: Soul Assist: When Transformation is used, Sans can use the attacks and abilities of all of the seven human souls. Abilities/Powers for "Soul Assist": * Patience: Sans can create and manipulate light blue knives to his will, these are not considered a blue attack. He also usually waits for the right time to attack. * Bravery: Sans can turn his fists orange and go into close combat, this is not considered an orange attack. * Integrity: Sans can summon dark blue buzzsaws and manipulate them to his will. * Perseverance: Sans can summon words full of positivity and manipulate them to his will. He can also summon purple magic surrounding him so when an opponent attacks him while the purple magic surrounds him, the opponent takes damage instead of Sans. This also requires a cool down in order to use it again. * Kindness: Sans can summon Fire and manipulate them to his will. He could also use a Frying Pan as a melee weapon, but he'd usually prefer a red bone instead. * Justice: Sans can summon revolvers as a ranged weapon and use them against his opponent. He could also shoot out yellow bullets from his hands. * Determination: Sans can create and manipulate red knives to his will. God Breaker: This powerful attack can be used only by Sans. It is so fast and powerful that preventing it from hitting his opponent is basically impossible. Soul Mastery: Sans can create and manipulate any object as if it had a soul, he can also control their mind and body. These objects obey his commands and do as he wants them to do. Omni Mastery: Sans can create a replica of any soul that he wants and can either do two things, he can either absorb the soul and gain the abilities of the person who owned the absorbed soul, or he can summon the character who has the soul that he created as a backup. Godly Sphere: By using the power of all of the 7 human souls, Sans can create a giant dark blue orb from his hands and throw it straight at his opponent(s). This attack is very fast that it's impossible to avoid and this attack cannot be prevented. This attack can obliterate alot of things and people in its way, and this attack does a huge major damage to mortals. Trivia * Sans is the god of souls. * Sans can speak Wingdings, but only does it sometimes. * Sans has great hearing (Even though he doesn't have ears) * Sans can sense any negative energy throughout the multiverses * When it comes to fighting, Sans is really good at dodging, countering, and blocking. * Sans actually remembers Gaster, but Papyrus doesn't * Sans' favorite drink is Lemonade * Sans is actually friends with Under!Swap Sans, Dream Sans, and Ink Sans. He really likes the AUs and likes to meet people and make new friends in the multiverse. * Since Sans is a really nice monster, he usually doesn't like fighting. He only fights if absolutely necessary. * Sometimes Sans visits Gaster in his AU (SupportTale). * However, Sans doesn't have any rivals, he just loves making friends. * Sometimes Sans can communicate with the spirit of the Kindness soul. * Sans can access to the Anti-Void. * He can also access into the Hell!Verse and the UnderVerse * Protecting the AU's and the multiverse, the Hell!Verse, and the UnderVerse is also part of Sans' job * Sans is always worried about Frisk and for her safety. * Sans has very high stamina and speed. * Sans has a lot of energy. * Sans really likes making new friends, making peace with others, and hanging out with others.